Wedding Experience
by CelestialTitania
Summary: What exactly happens when it's Natsu and Lucy's wedding day? Cute fluff and Fairy Tail fun. Multiple pairings.


**Hey everybody! This cute one-shot has been made especially for Amehanaa since it was her birthday. I was going to upload it yesterday but lost track of time. I'm sorry Amehanaa. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.**

**Disclaimer: If Fairy Tail was mine I'd be the happiest person in the world. Since then I could actually have the couples I want. But alas, it doesn't belong to me peoples! So now with no further ado, enjoy the story eveyone!**

* * *

Lucy couldn't believe this day had actually come. She twirled around in her beautiful cream white wedding dress adorned with slight blue flowers and pure white lace. The wedding dress had once belonged to her mother, which Aquarius had been safe-keeping for Lucy to wear.

Her grumpy mermaid spirit had frowned as she handed it to Lucy. "I cannot believe you are getting married before I am!"

Lucy had laughed it off. After all Aquarius had been most upset in reality because she heard the news from Virgo, and not straight from Lucy.

The ring she had been proposed with was beautiful as well. An exquisite princess cut, pink diamond ring with regular diamonds surrounding looped with a silver band. On the band were carved figures of the zodiac keys and on the inside of the band it read _Natsu and Lucy forever._

Those words made her think of her wonderful groom. Natsu Dragneel was rash, idiotic, dense but he was extremely loving and very protective of her. They had dated for a year – after about knowing each other for 3 years— and he had asked the question on the day _after _their anniversary.

The boy, no the man had out of seemingly nowhere propped himself on one knee and asked the most important question of their lives so casually! "Luce, will you marry me?" His big grin was the only thing that made Lucy not care about how boring a proposal that was.

When asked why he had not done that yesterday, the dragon-slayer laughed. "I didn't want to be cliché," was his only reply.

Lucy twisted around in her seat and asked "Is it time?"

"Not yet Princess. Am I to be punished?" Virgo asked as she set the tiara in Lucy's hair and attached the veil.

"No, Virgo. Are the bridesmaids ready?"

"Yes, we are Lucy." Lucy got up to see her friends Erza, Levy, Yukino and Mirajane in their sky-blue bridesmaid dresses adorned with turquoise gems. Wendy the flower girl looked the cutest of all.

Lucy took in a deep breath. "I am so glad to see you all!"

"Us too." Wendy smiled sweetly.

Now Lucy began to panic. "Erza!" She cried clasping her maid of honor's hand "What if I trip as I walk down the aisle? What if my dress rips? What'll I do?!"

"Calm down Lucy!" Mira commanded. "It's going to be all right," Mira said softly "You look beautiful. Today is your wedding day and nothing will go wrong, alright?"

Slowly Lucy nodded. "Good," Mira smiled. "You should call Capricorn to take you in a couple of minutes Lucy. I'd say at most ten. We'll go on ahead." Mira smiled and ushered all the other girls out the door. Virgo went back to the Celestial Realm.

Levy hung back for a moment "Are you sure you're ready Lu-chan?" She asked concerned. Lucy took a deep breath, smiled brightly and hugged her best friend. "Yes, I am Levy-chan."

**XxXxXx**

Meanwhile Natsu was in a pure black tux, with a white shirt and red tie. And he was panicking.

"Oh god, what if Luce decides she doesn't want to come?" He asked Gray.

The best man rolled his eyes. "If she didn't want to, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have said yes in the first place."

"You never know, people change. Gihihi." Gajeel laughed, which only caused poor Natsu who had just begun to calm to become hysterical again.

Gray shot the studded man a look and patted Natsu on the shoulder.

"What am I going to do if she doesn't want to marry me?"

"Here." Loke thrust a shot glass into Natsu's hand. "Drink this and be calm okay?"

"Lion's right Natsu. Calm down." Laxus told him. "Look, start panicking in a two minutes okay? Since that's when Blondie's goat spirit is _supposed_ to bring Blondie here."

Makarov who had been appointed as priest snickered the entire time, causing them all to glare at him.

Natsu took a deep breath and nodded. Slowly after five painfully agonizing minutes, the orchestra led by Lyra began to play the wedding march.

"Guys, it's time for us to do our bit." Romeo came up to them. The men all nodded and from the side met up with their individual women partner.

First came Loke and Yukino, who had been paired together for there was no other alternative. Then came Laxus and Mirajane who had gotten together just a couple of months ago. Then Levy and Gajeel who had gotten together the same time as him and Lucy. Finally Gray and Erza entered as the best man and maid of honor.

Then Romeo and Wendy, the ring bear and flower girl entered looking absolutely adorable. Wendy dropped fresh pink and red rose petals on the bridal path behind her.

All eyes turned to the aisle. There her butler spirit, Capricorn the Goat led Lucy down the aisle in the stead of her father. The goat spirit had become a father figure to Lucy over the years of their contract, so there was no one better to do the job.

"Beautiful," Natsu mumbled and the groomsmen snickered, while their respective bridesmaid nudged them to stop.

Capricorn led Lucy to the makeshift altar they had made in the guild (they had been banned from Kardia Cathedral) and left her at Natsu's side. The bride and groom smiled each other, both ecstatic it was actually happening.

Makarov began saying the many things that priest do at weddings, stopped then said "Ah whatever! Let's get to the point!"

Lucy couldn't help but sweatdrop at how impatient her guild was.

"So!" Makarov said gleefully "Is there anyone here who objects to the conciliation of this…" he stopped at all the blank looks he was getting.

"Does anyone object to these two getting married?"

"WHAT? NO!" The entire guild roared.

"What are you saying Gramps?! It's not manly to break up a couple on their wedding day!"

"Master, are you getting any funny ideas?"

"Why do you want Love-Rival to not get together with Natsu-san?! Are you secretly plotting she ends up with Gray-sama?!"

"Gramps! Why aren't you letting me get married!"

Makarov looked to left and right as he was bombarded with questions. Finally he yelled "SHUT IT BRATS!"

The guild was silenced. Makarov sighed "I'm supposed to ask that. Obviously no one actually means it!"

"OH!" The entire guild said in understanding including Natsu. Lucy could only laugh.

"Alright then!" Makarov growled annoyed. "Do you Lucy Heartfilia take Natsu Dragneel as your lawfully fully wedded husband in sorrow or happiness, till death does you apart?"

Lucy beamed "I do."

"And do you, Natsu Dragneel take Lucy Heartfilia as your lawfully wedded wife in sorrow or happiness, till death does you apart?"

"HELL YEAH I DO!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Then with the power bestowed in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride! Just don't make it too long alright?" Makarov added snickering making the newly wedded couple turn bright red.

Slowly they leaned in and had a very short kiss.

"Let's PARTY!" Gray said.

"Wait!" Mira stopped them. "Why don't we do the flower toss before the reception?"

They all stopped to think. "Good idea Mira!"

All the girls crowded around to try and get the flowers. Lucy threw the flowers high above her head then turned around to see who they would fall to.

The flowers took a high dive and landed straight into Levy's unsuspecting hands. Seeing that, Gajeel started coughing.

Lucy grinned at the blue-haired girl whose face had turned redder than a tomato. The she shot a sly look at Gajeel, making the poor girl's face even redder.

"Now let's go!" Cana declared a bottle of booze already in her hands. Lucy and Natsu looked at each other and laughed. Then the two stepped down and joined the fray.

Almost immediately Happy found them and hugged them. "Now you're really a part of the family Lushy!"

Lucy hugged him and that's when it happened.

Gray trying to get away from Juvia wailing about how she wasn't getting married, tipped over Elfman's mug. Who then pushed Gray into Gajeel. Gajeel toppled over into Natsu and the fight began. People began throwing booze and chairs and tables around everywhere. Magic was being used to pummel others into the ground, in typical Fairy Tail style of course.

Lucy deadpanned then sighed. "It just wouldn't be Fairy Tail if there wasn't a brawl huh?"

"Aye!"

Lucy smiled guess she should have been used to it by now. No matter where she went or what her last name was Fairy Tail was her true family.

"What are you smiling like that for Lucy? It's creepy."

"SHUT IT, YOU STUPID CAT!"

Yup, it was regular old Fairy Tail alright.


End file.
